Phoenix and Dragon
by suchen moment
Summary: saat kau dianugrahi kekuatan oleh dewa dan kau harus menanggung sebuah kekuatan yang luar biasa. serta harus menjaga orang yang kau sayangi. chanyeol harus melakukan itu semua


Phoenix and Dragon

Cast: chanyeol

Kyungsoo (girsl)

All exo member (sehun,kai,suho,xiumin,DO,chen,Lay,Baekhyun)

Note: DO dan Kyungsoo adalah 2orang yang berbeda.

Kyungsoo POV

Hallo semuanya, perkenalkan aku Kyungsoo dan lelaki yang sedang berbaring disebelahku adalah suamiku, Chanyeol. 2minggu lagi memasuki 6bulan kami resmi menikah. Perkenalan kami juga bukan dikatan Romantis, dia bukan senior disekolah ku ataupun tetangga masa kecilku. Bukan,bukan. Kami berdua hanyalah sepasang orang asing yang tak sengaja bertemu. Aku tak sengaja bertemu denganya disebuah tempat dan dia sedang terbaring dengan luka parah di sekitar perutnya, dan sayap Naga atau entah Phoenix yang menempel dipunggungnya.

Kalian mungkin bingung dengan perkataanku, sayap? Apakah aku menikah dengan kaum legenda atau malaikat. Bisa dikatakn rumit untuk itu, karena akku hidup dimana manusia biasa, penyihir dan seseorang yang dianugrahi kekuatan oleh dewa hidup berdampingan. Untuk masalah terakhir itu akan ku ceritakan nanti karena lelaki bertelingan lebar ini sudah mulai bangun dengan rengekkaan manjanya. Dasar bayi besar, keluhku.

:"chanyeol oppa berhenti menggangguku, kau sudah mendapat jatahmu semalaman" ujar ku sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya dari tubuhku.

"kurasa tidak ada salahnya menambah 1ronde lagi dipagi hari" ujar chanyeol sambil merapatkan pelukkannya.

"Tidak, aku sudah lelah. Kau tau? Lubangku masih perih untuk bergerak saja cukup sulit dan kau harus pergi bekerja sebelum Temanmu meneriaki mu dari ujung telepon" ujarku sambil mengusirnya.

" baiklah aku akan mandi, tapi satu ciuman untuk semangatku dulu" ucapnya sambil menyambar bibirku dan melumatnya dengan sangat bersemangat

" chan HHMMPPHH!" ucapku terpotong karena lumatannya yang begitu nikmat, hampir saja aku terbawa suasana, untungnya aku masih bisa tersedar dan segera mencubit perutnya kecang.

" akh! Sayang itu sakit... baiklah baiklah akukan pergi mandi dan bersiap" ucap chanyeol saat aku mulai memelototinya. Setelah memasttikan chanyeol pergi mandi, aku pergi kedapur dengan tertatih-tatih akibat ulahnya semalam.

Chanyeol POV

Astaga galaknya istriku, padahal semalam dia begitu menggemaskan saat mendesah dibawahku. Ugh membayangkannya saja sudah nyaris membuat penisku berdiri. Oh ayolah kawan kecil, tahan dirimu. Noona manismu itu tidak akan membei jatah pagi ini. Gumamku sambil bersiap mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku langsung bergegas menghampiri istriku yang berada didapur. Astaga apa yang dia masak sehingga seluruh ruangan bisa sewangi ini. " sayang apa yang kau ma..." ucapku terpotong karena melihat istriku hanya memakai kemeja putih miliki yang memperlihatkan bayangan lekuk tubuhnya. Astaga apa maunya?!

"ada apa oppa?" ucapnya sambil berbalik. Dan apa lagi cobaan ini. Tuhan bagaimana kau membiarkan wajah polos itu memiliki tubuh yang begitu seksi. Bagaimana tidak? Saat menghadap belakang , lekuk tubuhnya terlihat dan saat dia membalikkan badan belahan dada dan pundaknya terekpos dengan jelas.

" ah.. itu.. ah! Kau masak apa sehingga wangi sekali" ucapku terbata-bata.

"aku? Hanya makanan biasa, cepat duduk kau nyaris terlambat" ujarnya sambil menata makan di meja

Astaga apasih sebenarnya maunya? Saat dia sedikit menunduk gundukkan yang empuk itu terlihat dan menggantung cantik. Chanyeol hentikan, kau harus segera berangkat atau tidak ada olahraga malam. Ujar ku dalam hati.

Segera ku selesaikan sarapan pagiku dan segera berbegas pergi, selain menghindari godaan pagi teman ku yang Hitam sudah mulai berisik menelponku.

" aku pergi dulu sayang, mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Jangan nakal aku mencintai mu" ujarku sambil mencium bibirnya, ah mungkin lebih tepat melumat bibirnya dan sedikit meremas dadanya yang bulat.

Nyaris 20menit kami berciuman sebelum klakson didepan rumah menggangu kegiatan kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Hitam. Ku berikan kecupan singkat sekali lagi sebelum pergi.

TBC


End file.
